User talk:Melon247
Welcome! Hi Melon247 -- we are excited to have The Dog Island Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "The Dog Island Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello! This is a cool wiki, how come nobody is listed under the list on the sidebar?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) OK I don't play this game much anymore so I can't really think of anything.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Custom skin To make a custom skin, see . That's the basics, and it links to examples of customized Monaco skins that you can work off of if you want.--Richardtalk 22:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :It should be working now; to set a custom skin, you have to go to , select the "Skin" tab, and then scroll to the bottom of that tab and select "custom" as the default theme for the wiki. I also had to change the code slightly because it was moving everything too far up.--Richardtalk 16:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Make sure the box beside "Let the admins override my skin choice. (recommended)" at under the "Skin" tab is checked; if it is not, this might be the problem. If not, I'm not sure why that is happening to you, because I'm seeing the custom skins.--Richardtalk 16:57, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure how to do that; you might have to look at Avatar Wiki's MediaWiki:Monaco.css page yourself and see how they do it.--Richardtalk 19:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Infobox It seems to work for me; see what I did at project:sandbox.--Richardtalk 17:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I see it now, |Image= was supposed to be |image= (the "i" had to be lowercase).--Richardtalk 18:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Howdy Hey, let me know if you want collapsible divs or any help customizing stuff. The wikia's looking good! — Derple (talk) 07:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I noticed you changed the top banner to a blue background, but now there's weird white jaggies along all the edges. When I first visited, I thought it looked really good with the white background. By the way, I've seen some weird spellings of Malshige on here, so be careful when the character page is made. ;P — Derple (talk) 15:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry to double-post, but I was just fixing the etc. documentation pages, and was wondering if you want a better "col" template so you can do more than two rows. I used the one from StrategyWiki for my other wikia. Just a thought... — Derple (talk) 15:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Let me know if you want to have a dog island version of the template. If you make a table how you want it to look, I can tell you what to put in your CSS page. — Derple (talk) 17:18, 28 July 2009 (UTC) StrategyWiki images Don't forget to add your attribution (a link back to the image page) when you upload images from other sites. — Derple (talk) 18:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) spotlight request Hi. Dog Island Wiki looks like it is in good shape, and congratulations on reaching 100 articles! I've added you guys to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! you are quite nice, i like that! i'm proud to be a The dog island fan! yipee! You have a message on Children's Books Wiki! Hello, Melon247. You have a message on Children's Books Wiki! I posted it on November 23 – obviously, you missed it! Here is a link for you: It's about a Featured article! Thanks, Bethel23 18:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Banner at the top of the page I hope you don't mind a comment on the wiki! If possible, I would suggest that you extend the banner at the top of the page (with the pictures of the dogs on) to the other side of the screen! On my screen, it displays an odd-looking white section on the right, which doesn't really fit with the rest of the wiki. Bethel23 19:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The dog island Hello I am a Giant Fan of the dog island and I think all fans should write a letter to ubisoft to get them to make number 2! If people did that would you write a letter? 02:19, December 17, 2010 (UTC)